This invention relates to a navigation stabilizing system for a water jet propulsion vessel, and more particularly to an improved navigation stabilizing system for such a vessel which includes a rudder assembly positioned off center from the center line of the watercraft to improve the stability of the vessel.
Water jet propulsion units are well known and widely utilized for water vessels. These units conventionally employ an impeller housing in which an impeller is contained that draws water through a water inlet and discharges it through a discharge port in the housing for propulsion of the watercraft. It has also been proposed to mount a rudder at the stern of the watercraft along the center line of the hull and water inlet port for navigation. Such a system is provided in unexamined Japanese patent publication 56-28095. Although conventional systems of this type are generally satisfactory, difficulties sometimes arise in maintaining steering stability against the water forces acting on the watercraft hull in response to water being discharged through the discharge nozzle by simply installing a rudder along the center line of the hull.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a navigation stabilizing system for a water jet propulsion vessel wherein good stability of the vessel is maintained during operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a navigation stabilizing system for a water jet propulsion vessel which includes a water jet unit having a rotating member and a rudder assembly which is positioned off center of the center line of the vessel corresponding to the rotating direction of the rotating member to provide good control during operation of the vessel.